Field
This disclosure relates to desktop task lamps that give the user the ability to control the location and direction of light in a specific area to allow better visibility when illuminating a task.
Description of Related Art
There are many known devices that allow the user to adjust the location and direction of light being produced by the task lamp. This can be accomplished by the use of multiple pivots allowing the arms of the lamp to be manipulated into different positions. These pivots are usually accompanied by friction, spring assist, or a counter weight to keep the arms in the position.